nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yukimaro's Bandit Case
Participants Yukimaro Kaguya Yukimaro's Bandit Mission 12/02/2014 Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro had been training very hard since he got his weights, he had not seen his sensei for a couple of days but he was always on guard for the possibility he may attack him again. Outside of when he bathed yukimaro always wore his weights, and now he was starting to get used to them. They still made him feel a little clunky and slow but he could move well enough to do his taijutsu. Yukimaro decided today would be the day he goes on his first mission. He was ready to tackle whatever the world had to throw at him and he was feeling great. Yukimaro would wake up and yawn with a sleepy look in his eyes, he gets out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to make himself some instant ramen. With each step he made a thud from his weights that were strapped to his ankles, each of which weighed twenty pounds. After preparing and eating his meal Yukimaro removed his weights and bathed and got himself some clean clothing before putting the weights back on and heading out the door. At this time it was still early morning. Yukimaro made his way down to the mission board where missions were posted. Yukimaro was in a better mood than usual today and greeted people with a smile as he passed them by, getting the occasional raise of an eyebrow from those who didn't understand the weights he wore. It was a strange sight to behold, seeing a child with twenty pounds on each ankle, another twenty on each arm and a twenty pound vest. They stuck out like a sore thumb when paired with his usual outfit of his clan that includes the hakama, some pants, and sandals all bearing the colors of the Kaguya. Other than that he simply had a sash with a few pouches along his waist and his ninja headband wrapped tightly around his left arm. Yukimaro made it to the mission board and peered over the missions.* "Lets see...cats...farms...books...ah! Bandits!" *Yukimaro would say to himself as he plucked a C-rank mission involving a troublemaker at the training grounds. He would tuck the mission slip into a pouch on his left side after reading its details over and would head off to the training grounds in search of this would be villain.* Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro would arrive at the village training grounds and look over them. He spends a great deal of his time here and it actually somewhat pissed him off that someone would dare cause trouble in his smashing grounds. He started by covering all the easily accessible areas in the training grounds before moving on to check in the bushes and trees, behind and on top of boulders and rocks. Nothing. Just when Yukimaro was going to start questioning the legitimacy of this mission he heard the sound of someone shifting coming from a heavily forested part of the training grounds.* "Of course they would choose the most difficult place to get to..." *Yukimaro would grumble to himself as he readied a kunai and carefully made his way over to where he heard the noise. As Yukimaro inched closer he could feel his heart rate increase, he had never been in an actual combat situation before, and he was all alone. His thoughts started racing through everything could go wrong, how he could die here and his first mission and become a running joke in the village. A bead of sweat ran down his face as he was merely inches from the forest. As he was about to move some foliage from out of the way a figure leaped out from them, Yukimaro barely managed to jump back in time, his heart almost leaping out of his chest as he quickly took up a defensive posture and faced the direction that the figure would of landed in. Only to find a squirrel running off. Yukimaro would let out a small sigh of relief and lower his kunai as he started walking towards the innocent creature. As he did so the squirrel would start running towards him and in a puff of smoke turn into a rogue ninja whom proceeded to throw shuriken at Yukimaro.* "A transformation Jutsu! how could I be so foolish!" *Were the thoughts that went through Yukimaro's mind as he managed to jump away from the shuriken and take up his defensive stance again. The bandit had been found, and now Yukimaro would have to have a real fight for the first time in his life.* Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro examined his opponent carefully, he was wearing a simple outfit that included a shirt, some pants, a belt with pouches and a mask that hid his face. The bandit charged at Yukimaro with a kunai in hand, swinging at him wildly. Yukimaro defended and deflected the kunai strikes while attempting to make some of his own to no avail. The force behind the strikes was more than Yukimaro had imagined, these strikes were not to hurt him but to kill him. His heart raced in his chest as he tried to keep his body from trembling once he jumped back. Yukimaro swallowed and made a charge of his own, despite the weight Yukimaro was still rather fast, but not fast enough. the bandit was able to deflect his attacks and retreat back as well. Yukimaro was already running out of breath while the bandit seemed hardly phased. things were not looking good for Yukimaro but he was not about to give up so easily. Yukimaro lets out a sigh to calm himself and puts his kunai away and makes a charge at the bandit, planning to use his superior speed to dodge the attack and go in for quick jabs. As he gets to the bandit Yukimaro manages to dodge the first few strikes but gets slashed across his arm and jumps back holding his injury with a grunt. Blood was dripping down his arm now and the bandit seemed to be getting cocky. Yukimaro bites down on his lip in thought and takes up a defensive stance. The bandit made another charge but this time weaved hand signs and created clones of himself. Yukimaro was not prepared for this and in the confusion of not knowing which one to dodge he was hit again and knocked to the ground, rolling multiple feet before managing to pick himself back up. He was breathing very heavily now and had multiple scrapes and bruises while his opponent remained untouched. Yukimaro takes up a defense once more and prepares himself. The bandit made a similar charge, once again using his clones. Yukimaro manages to dodge a few attacks from the kunai but still got out done and knocked into a tree roughly- "Ow..." *Yukimaro would exclaim as he looked up at the bandit whom seemed to have a gloating attitude. He was toying with Yukimaro, and this angered him. Yukimaro punched at the ground, he had not come as far as he had thought he did, he needed to get stronger. He got back up and weaved his hand signs, creating clones of himself this time and charging the bandit. the bandit seemed to have been caught off guard by the use of jutsu and Yukimaro managed to send him flying back with a well placed kick to his stomach. Yukimaro grinned and took this slight break in the action to remove his weights, simply undoing the straps on them and letting them fall off. It pained him that he had to remove them to win this fight, but when it is a battle to the end he figured it is better safe than sorry. By this time the bandit had gotten back up and committed to another charge at Yukimaro, using his same strategy of using his clones to confuse Yukimaro.* Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro was much more prepared this time for the clones, his speed had been doubled with the weights removed and was able to easily dodge all of the attacks made by the bandit, and once he pinpointed the real one he unleashed a flurry of hits to him that sent the bandit rolling across the ground. Yukimaro did not stop there he ran after the bandit and pulled him back up and started beating him down. for all the cockiness this bandit had he definitely could not take a hit. After this second attack Yukimaro let the bandit go and he fell to the ground unconscious. Yukimaro looked down at the bandit and let out a sigh of relief. The adrenaline rush was gone and now Yukimaro felt very worn out from the battle. He walked back and grabbed his weights, putting them back on. Yukimaro then headed back to the bandit and picked him up and put him against a tree.* Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro headed to the anbu corps and let them know of the unconscious bandit at the training grounds before heading back home. He went to his room and sat at his desk exhausted. he pulled out a blank scroll and writing supplies and started writing up a report on his mission. he mentioned everything that had happened and even put what he learned in the letter from his mission about never letting his guard down and not overestimating his abilities. He knew he was going to get an earful from his sensei but he didn't care, in the end his mission was a success and he had became a better shinobi from it. after writing the letter Yukimaro headed back out and deposited the letter to be read by his sensei at his convenience. Yukimaro then headed to the hospital to get his scrapes and such bandaged up and taken care of before heading to the dango shop for some dinner. he told the owner about his mission and how he feels he needs to start training harder and eating more dango. Yukimaro then went home and took a relaxing shower before doing his evening training session and heading to bed for a well deserved rest.*